The present invention relates to an automatic bag opening apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for opening bags containing material harmful to humans.
It has recently come to the public's attention that certain construction materials, e.g., asbestos, can cause severe respiratory problems when humans are exposed to it.
To eliminate exposure from such building materials, it is advantageous to open bags of such material (asbestos) automatically and to have the environment around the automatic bag opener continually evacuated to eliminate particles of the material released during the bag opening operation from the area surrounding the automatic bag opener.